Cherry Blossoms And White Dragons
by Sherain C
Summary: Sakura and Hinata compete for Naruto's attention. Naruto x Hinata x Sakura. Also Sasuke x Naruko. Hentai. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Another hentai story. Naruko is 16 and Naruto is 18. Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura are the same age as Naruto.**

The pink haired kunoichi was in love. She had a crush on the boy for the past two years now. The boy never responded though. He might have liked her before but not anymore. Haruno Sakura was determined to get this buy to like her again. She won't give up no matter what. Her previous crush on a raven haired boy was merely a a childish one and wishful thinking. Ever since the Uchiha started dating his best friends sister, she started to notice her current crush.

She has always watched him from a far, hoping for him to someday notice her. Hyuuga Hinata was a shy girl. She would always blush like crazy whenever he talked to or even glance at her. She loved the boy ever since they were young. In the academy, she would always watch him from her seat. Some might call her a stalker but to her, she is just looking out for the one she loves. There were only two problems. The boy never noticed her but that wasn't so bad. The bigger problem here was the Sakura likes the boy too. And the boy in question? Well it's rather obvious that it was none other then Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura had always been the more offensive type. Always telling Hinata to back off and Hinata would keep quiet about it every time. But this time things were different. Hinata will no longer be the shy little girl ever one pushed around. She was going to fight back. If she wants Naruto to notice her, she has got to step up her game.

When it came to getting Naruto, Sakura and Hinata had the same plan. Get close to his sister. Naruto tends to be overprotective when Naruko is concerned. Naruto practically exploded when Sasuke told him he was dating his sister. He interrogated the raven he had known for years like he was a stranger. He even spied on them on their dates. Naruko found out on their fifth date. Her brother was in a disguise but he was not good in at hiding his chakra signature. He had an earful from her and he stopped.

Getting into Naruko's good book gives them a chance to get closer to Naruto. They hung out with her, going shopping, spas, and sometimes trained together. Things sometimes got tense when the subject of the blond's brother was brought up. Naruko would either change the subject or walk away. The two never fought. They just glared at each other or spat insults.

Naruko had a date with the girls. They were going to the hot springs today. Sakura and Hinata arrived early. They waited for Naruko in silence. Trying not to fight. They saw a blob of orange which they assumed was Naruko but when the person got closer they saw it was Naruto. He waved at them as he ran towards them. Hinata tried to hold in her blush and not pass out. Sakura waved back at him casually.

"Hey. Naruko's not feeling too well today so she told me to come in her place" Naruto informed them. "How is she" Sakura asked. The two girls might have hung out with Naruko just to get to Naruto but they grew close and became good friends. "Just a slight fever. She doesn't want to be a bother. So where are we going?" Naruto wanted to know. "The new hot springs that just opened" Hinata responded.

"A hot spring? Why would Naruko want me to come for that. I mean it's not that I don't like the springs but she told me to accompany you guys. How can I accompany the two of you to a hot spring?" Naruto thought aloud. Sakura and Hinata were blushing as they thought about going together with Naruto. "Whatever her reasons are, let's just go" Naruto walked ahead. The girls followed behind.

They arrived at the front door of the hot springs. The place was huge. They could only imagine how big the inside would be. They walked in and Naruto insisted paid for all of them. Naruto went to the boys side and the other two, the girls. The striped down and washed up before heading into the springs. When they walked out, they were in for a shock. It was a mixed bath.

"I'll just stay at that end over there..." Naruto was walking towards the opposite end when the girls grabbed an arm each. "It's okay" they said in unison. They sat in the warm water not knowing what to do. Naruto decided to break the awkward silence. "I wonder why no one else is here?" Naruto looked around. They just realized they were alone.

"How did you get the whole place booked?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped an arm around Naruko's waist. They were watching everything from the roof of the springs. "Never underestimate the power of the Hokage" She smiled. "You're not the Hokage. Your father is and next time you want to reserve a hot spring, you should reserve it for us" He kissed her and she giggled. "Pervert. This was your idea to begin with" She leaned into him. "Hn"

Sakura decided to make the first move. She went up to Naruto and clung onto his arm. "Naruto-kun you know I've liked you for a long time now" she blushed a little as she looked into his eyes. Hinata caught on and made her move. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Purposely rubbing her well developed bust on his chest. "I loved you since we were kids Naruto-kun" Hinata tried to kiss him but he pulled back.

Naruto got out of the water and moved backwards. The two girls making their advances. He backed up until his back hit the wall. He fell to the ground in a sitting position. Sakura pulled his towel covering his groin to reveal a semi hard erection. Before she could touch it, Hinata slapped her hand. "Naruto-kun is mine" she said, activating the byakugan.

"No he's mine!" Sakura answered. They both looked at Naruto seriously. "Who do you love Naruto-kun" They both said. "Um I- I don't know" Naruto blushed. He couldn't think straight. Especially when there are two girls fighting over him with his cock just inches from their mouths.

"I'm leaving" Naruko got up and dusted her shorts. "Why? The fun part is just starting" Sasuke smirked at her. "Yeah I don't think I would want to see my brother going at it. Thank you very much" Sasuke got up and held her hand. "Let's get something to eat" he stated. "Un. Ramen" she said happily. "You're no different from your brother" Sasuke shook his head.

"If you can't choose between us we are going to have to make you decide" Sakura started licking Naruto's cock. "No fair! I want some too!" Hinata licked him as well. They were both going at a steady pace. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of them ravishing him. The two girls looked up at him straight into his eyes. Their faces full of lust.

Naruto groaned out loud when he felt Sakura rubbing the area between his balls and anus. He balled his hands into fists, trying to regain control of his body. Suddenly, Hinata insert a finger into him. She thrusts it in and out until she found his prostate which made him moan. With Sakura rubbing his perineum, Hinata hitting his prostate and the both of them enjoying his cock, he couldn't describe the feeling. He came hard, covering Sakura and Hinata with his cum.

The girls licked up the cum on him and proceeded to clean each other. Hinata licked the cum off Sakura's breasts, sucking her tits as she went. Sakura licked Hinata's face, slowly moving to her lips. Knowing Naruto would enjoy it, they kissed each other with tongue, letting some saliva drip on the blond. Right enough, Naruto was getting hard again.

Hinata pushed Naruto gently on his back. Sakura straddled him whilst facing Naruto and lowered herself on him. Naruto watched as he entered Sakura. The pinkette moved around till she was comfortable then she slammed down on him. She moaned, feeling Naruto's size inside her. Naruto grunts as Sakura's heat clamps around him.

After Sakura started bouncing up and down, Hinata positioned herself over Naruto's face. Naruto licked her womanhood, tasting her. She started humping his face and he fucked her with his tongue. His hands reached up to her tits and squeezed them. The soft flesh feeling good in his hands. Hinata's moans were louder than Sakura's. This encouraged Naruto to go faster and squeeze Hinata harder.

Hinata came first, covering Naruto's face with her juices. Sakura came a little while after Hinata. Her insides tighten around Naruto and making him go harder. A few more thrusts and he came into her. The two got off Naruto, allowing him to sit up. They cleaned up and left the hot springs in silence. Not knowing how to react to what just happened.

"Nii-san~ Welcome back" Naruko glomped her brother as he walked through the door of their shared apartment. Naruto hugged his little sister lovingly. He gave her a goofy grin. "Good to be home" He said. "So how was the hot springs?" She asked. "It was... relaxing" he hesitated. "Eh?! I thought it was a mixed bath" Naruko faked innocence. "Ah uhm yeah. It was okay. We um stayed separated" he blushed. "Did something happen nii-san?" Naruko asked innocently. Naruto walked to his room quickly. "I'm feeling tired. I'm going to bed. Love you. Good night" he ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. Meanwhile, Naruko was giggling away.

**More to come ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :)**

**Here's chapter 2**

Naruko tiptoed into Naruto's room. She slowly climbed on his bed and swung her leg on his side so she was in a straddling position. She smiled cheekily as she lowered herself to the point their noses were almost touching. She poked his face with her forefinger until he was starting to open his eyes. Suddenly Naruko slapped both his cheeks.

"GOOD MORNING NII-SAN!" she screamed to the top of her lungs which was certain to make Naruto temporarily lose his hearing. Naruto got startled at the sudden wake up call he shot right up, hitting Naruko square in the forehead. Hard. They both sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing their sore heads.

"Why the hell did you hit me in the head?!" Naruko said, tackling him on the bed. "Why did YOU slap and scream me awake?!" Naruto retorted. The wrestled in the bed a little before rolling on their backs and laughing. Naruko got up and walked towards the door. "Go have a bath. Breakfast is ready" Naruto rushed to her. "What flavor?" Naruto looked at her like a kid waiting for candy.

"No ramen" Naruko patted his head. "WHAT?!" Naruto held her by the shoulders. "What do you mean no ramen?! You love it as much as I do!" He shook her. Naruko stopped him and held index finger up in a lecturing way. "Ramen alone is not giving us the nutrients we need. Fruits, vegetables and meat are important too" Naruko finished her mini speech with a sweet smile.

"Oh great. You've been influenced by Sasuke haven't you. That Teme! How dare he take ramen away from me and brainwash my imouto" Naruto grumbled. "You won't die. Come on. We can have ramen for lunch. Does Ichiraku siund good to you" Naruto hugged her. "I knew you loved ramen" Naruko's eye twitched. "Don't you think you're being over dramatic?" She pushed her brother off her. "Forget it. Just have a shower and come downstairs for breakfast" she said before heading for the kitchen.

Naruto and Naruko wolfed down their food then they headed out to see what they could do to kill time. They bumped into Kiba who suggested they pull a prank on random people. With nothing else to do and bored as hell, they agreed. The siblings already had an idea on what they were going to do. "Thanks Kiba. You know what? As a treat, I'm going to give you this awesome website" Naruto said as he pulled out a pen and wrote it down on Kiba's hand. "I guarantee you that it'll be hilarious" Naruto patted him on the back. "Cool! I'll go check it out" Kiba said as he ran straight home.

Once the boy was out of sight Naruto laughed like a mad man. "Ne nii-san, what web site did you give him?" Naruko asked. Naruto tried to control his laughter " " Naruto said before laughing again. This time Naruko laughed along with him. There they were. The children of the Hokage, laughing like escaped mental patients in the middle of the street.

Not long after walking around Konoha, they met with Hinata. Thoughts of the night before rushed back to mind and the two blushed furiously. Naruko watched them with fascination. 'Nii-san, you still didn't tell me how last night went" Naruko clung to his arm. "Ne Hinata, how was it?" Naruko smirked at her. "I-it was o-okay" Hinata stuttered.

"But it was a mixed bath" Naruko insisted. Naruto was too embarrassed to say anything. "W-we just s-stayed in the water" Hinata wanted to run but she thought it would be rude. "Together?" Naruko smirked. "Yes. B-but nothing happened" Hinata lied. "Eh? But nii-san told me he stayed away from the two of you" Naruko was making them blush even more. "N-Naruko! We'll be late! Let's go. Nice seeing you Hinata" Naruto said as he was pushing Naruko ahead.

When Hinata was out of sight, Naruko turned to Naruto. "Ecchi" Naruko sang. Naruto covered her mouth. "Don't say that so loud" Naruto whispered. Naruko pushed his hand away. "So you admit you're a pervert" Naruko loves to irritate her brother. Before Naruto could respond, his phone rang. A smile spread across his face. He turns to Naruko "It's Kiba"

Naruko smiled along with her brother. Naruto put him on speaker. "How was it?" The two tried to control their laughs. "WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO?! YOU ARE SICK! THAT WAS DISGUSTING. HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT FUNNY?!" The siblings laughed at the dog lover. "The funny part is your reaction" Naruko said. "Just thinking about it makes me want to puke. Oh God. It's coming again" and the line was cut.

The two blonds had a good laugh when Naruto noticed it was lunchtime. "ICHIRAKU" he dragged Naruko towards the shop. Naruko just followed. They ate their fill and Naruko had to pay because Naruto 'forgot' his wallet. He promised to pay her triple the amount but she knows that will never happen. "You don't have to pay me back but the next thing I ask for, you have to say yes"

Naruto thought about it and then he said yes. "Sasuke asked me out tonight. I don't want you following us or sending anyone to spy on us understand?" Naruko was hoping Naruto said yes. Sasuke said he had something he wanted to tell her. "As long as mom and dad knows..." Naruto was reluctant to say yes. "Nii-san, mom and dad already approved of him. He's your friend. Why do act like this?" Naruko asked. "I don't trust him" Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm 16. I can think for myself. K?"

"Okay. BUT if he even tries to do anything against your will, call me" Naruto said. "Yes daddy" Naruko hugged him. "I'm not daddy!" Naruto yelled. "Okay papa" Naruko teased him as she let go of him. "That's worse!" Naruko pinched her whiskered cheeks. "You act worse than dad" rubbed her cheeks then she pouted. Naruto doesn't like to make his sister upset. He pulled her in to a hug. "Let's go train" Naruto mumbled into her ear."Okay!" Naruko said happily.

Sasuke picked Naruko up at seven. He took her to his home where he prepared a gourmet feast. "Wow. I didn't know you could cook" Naruko was stunned. There was lobster creole, foie gras, birds nest soup, kobe beef and caviar. "For dessert you have a choice between crepes or crème brûlée" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You seriously think I can eat all of that?" Naruko giggled. "I know you. I like a girl with an appetite and you couldn't care less about what people thought when you and Naruto ate like pigs at Ichiraku" The raven nuzzled her neck. "I eat like a pig?" Naruko asked. Sasuke she doesn't mind that kind of comments. "You've got to admit, your a bottomless pit" Sasuke deadpanned. Naruko turned around and frowned at him. "I'm not a bottomless pit" she said. Sasuke got worried. He thought he had offended her but then she smiled. "I'm a black hole"

Sasuke smiled. A rare sight that only Naruko gets to see every now and then. They sat and ate the extraordinary dinner he made. They talked about their day. Naruko complaining about having to pay for the ramen. Their training where she managed to beat Naruto at target practice. Sasuke just listened. He wasn't much of a talker. He did mention that he hung out with Itachi for most of the day and did nothing much. Their parents were overseas for a friend's wedding.

After dinner, they walked to the Uchiha garden his mother was very proud of. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Naruko was eager to know. Sasuke held her hands up and kissed her knuckles. "Uzumaki Naruko, we are still young and have a lot ahead of us" he took out a gold ring encrusted with a sapphire stone. "With this ring, I promise that once we are ready to settle down I will ask for your hand in marriage" he put the ring on her finger.

Naruko eyes were tearing up. She couldn't believe her ears. Sasuke kissed her passionately, bringing her into his arms. She kissed him back, melting into the kiss. Her arms roaming his back. Sasuke licked her bottom lips, asking for permission to enter. Naruko tried to play hard. She refused to let him in. Sasuke's hand glided down to her bottom and gave it a slight squeeze. Naruko gasped at the contact. Sasuke took the opportunity to slip hes tongue into her mouth.

They fought for dominance but Sasuke easily overpowered her. The kiss was sweet yet rough. They finally separated for air. Naruko's face was flushed and she was turned on. Sasuke's saliva mixed with hers, dripped down her chin. She knew Sasuke was herd. It was obvious when she felt him rubbing on her thigh. Sasuke carried her bridal style into his room. Itachi wasn't in so they didn't have to worry about making noises. Neighbors were not a problem for the Uchihas because of the large property.

Sasuke laid her on the bed. She removed her clothes and shoes, leaving her completely bare. Sasuke took his shirt off but left his jeans on. This wouldn't be the first time they've had sex. Sasuke had taken her virginity when they first started dating. Naruto was out on a mission so they knew they had some privacy. Naruko never regretted giving herself to him. She loved him very much and Sasuke has expressed his love to her countless times.

Sasuke climbed on top of her. His kisses were rough as he caressed her body with his right hand while his left supported his weight. He felt every inch, every curve of her soft skin. Unlike her brother, Naruko was fair. She was as fair as Sasuke, maybe fairer than him but not as pale as Sai. Sasuke's hand massaged her left breast. The blond moaned into the kiss. She was getting wet. Sasuke could smell her arousal.

The young Uchiha kisses down her jaw to her neck and slowly traveled down, leaving a trail of saliva and hickies. He wrapped his lips around her right nipple and gently sucked on it while his fingers pinched her left. She mewled at the feeling. Sasuke sucked harder and caused her to moan. Loving the noises she made, the raven slipped his left hand down between her legs and stuck his middle finger inside her and stroked her g-spot. Her moans intensified and Sasuke smirked around her nipple.

With all the sucking, the pinching and the stroking, Naruko couldn't hold in her orgasm. Her cum coated Sasuke's hand. He licked his hand clean before propping her thighs on his shoulders and bending down to lick up her womanhood, giving her cunnilingus. "Sasu! Don't do that!" Naruko tried to stop him. He looked up at her "Why not?" He was a little irritated that he had to stop. "It's embarrassing" she blushed. Sasuke smirked at her. "How can you still remain so innocent?" was all he said before he went back to pleasuring her.

She stopped him again and looked into his eyes with a tint of red on her face. "I want to taste you Sasu" she said. Sasuke sighed then smirked at her. He got up and sat at the edge of the bed. Naruko got up and kneeled on the floor between his legs. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, looking at her lovingly at the same time full of lust.

She started off by swirling her tongue at the tip. Then she kissed her way down his shaft to the base. Her hand She stopped him again and looked into his eyes with a tint of red on her face. "I want to taste you Sasu" she said. Sasuke sighed then smirked at her. He got up and sat at the edge of the bed. Naruko got up and kneeled on the floor between his legs. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, looking at her lovingly at the same time full of lust.

She started off by swirling her tongue at the tip. Then she kissed her way down his shaft to the base. Her lips wrapped around him firmly and she bobbed her head around the tip. Her right hand gripped his shaft and twists her wrist as she stroked him.

Sasuke propped himself on his elbows and watch as his cock reappear and disappear into the blond's mouth. He smirked at her before reaching a hand out and pulling her hair to tilt her head a little. "Such a lewd face" the raven's deep voice rang through her head. She hummed around him, making him throb like crazy in her mouth.

Naruko removed her hand and took all of him into her mouth, coating him with saliva. Sasuke sat up and looked at her with concern. She hasn't deep throated him before. "You don't have to do that" he said. Naruko pulled him out only to give him a reassuring smile and shove his cock back down her throat.

She reached a hand out to pinched his right nipple. He never said it but she knew he enjoyed it. She gave him an especially hard suck and that was it. He released his seeds into her mouth and she swallowed. Some of his cum flowed down her chin. Naruko licked her lips and they gazed at each other for a moment.

Sasuke pulled her on the bed and made her lay on her stomach. She already knew what he wanted. The blond propped herself on her knees and laid her head on the pillow. Sasuke smirked and caressed her from her round buttocks to the waist and slided his hands to the front up to her breasts and grabbed them. "That's a good girl" His husky voice was laced with lust.

Sasuke rubbed his painfully hard member on her womanhood and she mewled. The raven parted her lips with his thumbs and stared at her wet pussy. "Don't look at it!" Naruko whined and squirmed. She was about to protest some more but moaned when Sasuke pinched her clit. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to admire my girlfriend now is there?" He rubbed her clit a little harder. Naruko could only moan in response.

Sasuke positioned his rigid cock at her entrance, prodding around. "Are you ready?" He asked. Naruko nodded her head as a sign she was ready. The raven placed his palms on her hips and he slowly pushed into her. it was hot and tight inside her even though they had only done this so many times before. He pushed half way in before stopping for her to adjust.

After a few moments, Naruko pushed back on him, giving him the green light. Sasuke's thrusts was slow at first. Naruko begged him to move faster and to harder. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He picked up his pace and went harder. "D-deeper ah" Naruko said. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. "All the w-way" Naruko was struggling to speak properly.

Sasuke was getting excited. He slammed into her hard until the bed started to rock. Aside from the moaning, the only thing Naruko was screaming out was his name. She grabbed the pillow and hugged it tight. Sasuke was displeased with her doing so. "Oi Naruko" Sasuke stopped thrusting momentarily and pulled out of her. He gripped her wrist and pulled her to a missionary position. He then puts her arms under his arms, on his back.

"Hug me" he instructed. Naruko looked at him in shock and confusion but then she started giggling. "Is Sasu jealous of a little pillow?" She teased him. "Shut up" Sasuke growled and slammed back into her. Naruko bit his neck to prevent herself from screaming.

Sasuke felt himself coming close. He rubbed her clit and kissed her. Naruko dug her nails into his skin. Sasuke got her to face him and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as she came. Sasuke lifted her up onto his lap as he got into a kneeling position. He thrust into her and kissed the nape of her neck. Naruko placed a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"I want- ngh want you t-to come inside" Naruko said. Sasuke happily did as asked. He pounded into her and released inside her. Naruko moaned at the feeling of his hot liquid filling her up. The raven pulled out of her, already out of breath. Naruko pulled him down to her side and allowed Sasuke to spoon her.

"That was great" Sasuke said while pulling her closer. "Yeah" Naruko responded, enjoying the warmth of her boyfriend. "Will you be staying?" Sasuke asked the blond. "I don't think I can move anywhere for now" she giggled. "Good. I don't want you to go home" Sasuke snuggled. Naruko turned around and smiled at him. "It's not like you to act like this" "Hn" was his response. "There's the Sasuke I know. Oh I'd better tell Nii-san I'm not coming home tonight"

'Why is Naruko so late?' Naruto was pacing up and down the doorway. His phone rang. He'd received a text from Naruko. 'I'm staying over at Sasu's. Will be back tomorrow. Good night and love you Nii-san'. Naruto read the text. He wasn't happy to hear this. "That bastard! What has he done to my little sister?!" Naruto was about to walk out of the house when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Naruto. It's me. Sakura"

"Oh hi Sakura-chan. Sup?"

"Can I come over to your place? We need to talk"

**Just a slight warning. DON'T go to meatspin .com. You saw how Kiba reacted. But I do know by putting 'don't' some of you will be curious and look it up anyways. If you do, do it at your own risk. Other then that, there will be more chapters so stay tuned :)**


End file.
